Working Overtime
by kaikat-164
Summary: Sayuri Carter and her friends started a makeup company in college that gets the attention Uchiha Inc. During the company merge, and against the advice of everyone Sayuri gets involved with the young CEO, Itachi Uchiha. Shortly after the start of their affair Sayuri wants to ends their relationship but she'll find out Uchiha's don't like being told what to do


**Chapter 1**

Everyone told her going into this to be careful, don't get involved, they said. Fight him and his charm! He's not worth it and once he has you he won't let you go. All of the warnings and red flags played in her mind like a movie as she walked down the long glass corridor, her heels clicking at a steady rhythm. Dear God, did she wish she had listened. She stopped, taking a final deep breath as she took hold of the cold metal knob analyzing the wood grains in the door trying to distract herself. This door was where it all started. Memories of their "meetings" flashed in her head sending a shiver up her spine and she gasped at the sensation.

"Come on Yuri. Get it together! You can do this! Focus. Today this ends," she tried to pump herself up as she opened the door. She sauntered into the room with the grace of a ballerina and the confidence of someone that wasn't completely terrified of being this close to the one person she was trying to avoid. Even though she was freaking out inside Sayuri always stayed cool under pressure. She had mastered hiding her emotions during business of any kind and it had honestly had become one of her best power plays. Until she met Itachi Uchiha. She ran every room she walked into, during every business transaction, except for the ones done with this man. Why? She didn't know, but she'd be damned if he caught her in her bluff.

"Good morning . I have the reports that you asked for from our last quarter." She said as she struck a pose in front of her boss sitting at his large oak desk. She sat the files on his down and took several very large steps back toward the door as nonchalantly as she could. Itachi picked up the files and flipped through them uninterestedly, more to make sure that everything was there than to really look it over. He stood, smoothly, flattening out his tie and vest and pulling the sleeves of his shirt down. How he managed to make everything look sexy she would seriously never know. She tried her hardest to look at anything other than those dark eyes of his. And failed miserably. She subconsciously took a step back as he walked around and sat on the edge of his desk, right in front of her. Arms crossed over his chest and legs stretched out crossed at the ankle. He just sat and looked at her. _It's really hard to ignore you when you look at me like that_ , she thought to herself as she finally stopped fight and fell into those obsidian eyes.

As if he could read her mind he sat forward a little saying, "Are you ignoring me?"

Her eyes shot up, smokey grey meeting charcoal and she audible eeped at the the question. _How the hell does he keep doing that?!_ she thought to herself. "No sir," she lied. Trying to keep her inner dialogue from being noticeable. _Oh course I am you jerk_ ' "Why would I be," she continued chewing on the inside corner of of her lip. _I could think up hundreds of reasons to be ignoring you._ She started shifting her weight from side to side on her heels. He looked at her with a raised brow and a look that said...oh really. "There...is...actually...something I wanted to...talk to you about." she said hesitantly almost too low to hear.

Itachi nodded his head as if to say go ahead and when she didn't respond he said, "And what is it that you wanted to tell me _kitten_?" _Kitten...shit,_ she cursed to herself. Kitten was what he called her when they got intimate and after he got started there was really no stopping him. Realizing that telling him she 'no longer had any interest in being his little play thing' at this moment was probably not the best idea, she spun in the direction of the door she came in through and tried to make her escape. "It was nothing important sir. Thank you for your time."

As quickly as she turned, he lifted himself off the desk and grabbed her wrist pulling her into his chest. "Sir?" he questioned, "why so formal kitten. It's just me." They stood there for a few second with her wrist still in his firm grip and his hand resting on her lower back. He slowly sat back down on the edge of the desk pulling her with him until he was fully seated and she was trapped between his legs. She put her hand on his chest trying to keep some distance between them even though she knew there was no escaping his warm embrace. She blinked uncontrollably trying to fully understand the situation and figure out how to get out of it. She slowly looked up and her eyes widened at what she saw. Bad move on her part. He licked his lips and smirked down at her stunned expression. Her wide eyes stayed on his lips. _Oh God those lips_ , she thought replaying the images of their last rendezvous in her mind. The way those lips brought her such _blissful_ torment and the thought caused to bite her bottom lip. The large hand holding her right wrist, brought her dainty fingers to his lips for an admiring kiss and laid her hand to rest on his shoulder. His hand then slowly moved up her arm, over her shoulder and rested on her neck. Thumb stroking her cheek. She unconsciously tilted her head pushing her cheek further into his hand longing for more of his gentle, warm caress.

His smirk turned into a full on smile as he leaned in, brushing her cheek with his, whispering in her ear, "Oh my _sweet_ little kitten." His husky voice made her shiver, "Why were you hiding from me, my darling." He said smoothly, kissing her ear with every word. He always knew how to make her brain turn to mush.

"I...I…," she stuttered. Cursing inwardly at herself as she tried to focus on her words. Trying to find something to say. "I'm sorry," was all that came out. _I'm sorry. Are you fucking kidding me right now Yuri,_ she yelled at herself. _You are a grown ass, independant, highly educated woman. You cannot let this man...this...man...this...sexy...gorgeous...man._ She stopped fighting with herself when she felt his lips hit her neck. He kissed from under her ear to the juncture where her neck met her shoulder, her weak spot, and there he sat. His tongue darting out to taste the skin that lay there. She gasped in response only making the smile on his face grow wider. She felt his hands move, from her neck to tangle in her hair and from her lower back to her ass. She loved when he squeezed her ass and of course he didn't disappoint. She moaned out, "Itachi," then some mess of words that were her attempt at a sentence.

He dragged his lips up her neck and turned her head to face him. He grinned at her submission and he said, "Don't hid from me kitten. I'll _always_ find you." Before she could say a word he claimed her lips, rough and commanding. The hand in her hair gripped and tugged her midnight tresses tilting her head back to deepen the kiss. The hand firmly gripping her ass gave it a nice tap before Yuri felt it run down her thigh, lift her skirt and tug on the waistband of her panites. She moaned in his mouth as she felt him rub her through her underwear. He used her gasp as a chance to explore her mouth, claiming it as his own. This was the only time she was submissive and he always took full advantage of his control over her mind and body. He grabbed one of her legs and pulled it towards him so her knee rested on the desk beside him and she obey without a fight. "Good kitty," he rasped out quickly before reclaiming her mouth. He positioned her clothed core just inches away over his tented erection, hovering just out of reach. Slowly he moved her panties to the side and continued to rub her slowly, full on her button, biting his lips at the delicious sounds his hands made her emit.

By this time she was kissing him so heatedly, almost drunk off the pleasure, she had to hold onto his shoulder to not to lose her footing. Her stilettos were sexy but not structurally sound especially when under this kind of attack. Yuri's free hand skillfully managed to release his hair from the low ponytail it sat in and she absentmindedly ran her fingers through it smirking haughtily challenging his dominance. He moved the hand that was in her hair to her hip to help steady her. He probed lightly at her entrance with his middle finger, thumb still on her button as he sucked in her bottom lip. She broke the kiss and stared at him intensely biting her lip and he growled low in his throat at the sight. "I-I-Itachi," she moaned out frustrated from his teasing. "Please...oh...please," she panted hungrily. He loved how she said his name.

"As you wish kitten," he said slowly hovering his lips on hers as he push his middle finger into her hot, wet core. "You're so wet kitten, have you missed me," he said teasingly laying butterfly kissed on her jawline. Yuri latched onto Itachi's neck as payback for the sass and to quiet her guttural moans and wanton sighs. They were still in his office after all. Itachi hissed at the pain of bite and gasped at the pleasure of her tongue soothing the spot. She dug her nails into his scalp and pushed his mouth to hers as she kissed his him frantically. Her hand found his clothed erection and started to massage it through his pants. He plunged another finger in her in response and she gasped encouraging him to continue. Both we gasping, foreheads together, trying to keep from just ravishing each other like they really wanted to. She bit her lip looking at him as her pleased and she could have sworn she saw his eyes flash red. He attacked her mouth again this time more possessive than before and he sped the movement of his fingers. Curling them inside her and holding her hips so she got the full force of his actions. She laid her head on his chest panting uncontrollably as she cling to him. His free hand went back to her hair tilting her head, forcing her to look into his eyes. "Cum for me. My pretty. Little. Kitty" he commanded strong and sharp, "Cum for me."

She clung to him like he was the only thing tying her to this earth. On que the heated spring that had been coiling itself around and around in her gut, snapped. Itachi covered her mouth with his, quieting her screams from her intense orgasm. "Ita-chi," she managed to stutter out, eyes rolling back as she rode out her waves of ecstasy. He felt her walls clamp down on his fingers and the smirked in the kiss triumphantly, chuckling to himself. They pulled apart from each other panting looking into each other's eyes. Yuri looked away, a red tinge on her cheeks, though you couldn't tell because of the red that tinted the rest of her body from all the pleasure.

The were snapped out of their intimate moment by a buzz from Itachi's desk intercom. "Uchiha-shacho," an older woman's voice graveled out. He pressed the button on the intercom with his free, unwet hand.

"Yes Aizawa-san," he said unaffectedly.

"Your father is here for you Sir."

"Tell him," he hesitated looking down at the mess of woman collapsed on his lap clinging to his chest. He pulled his fingers from her with a wet pop and she silently gasped at the lose of warmth and pressure. He brought the fingers that had been in her to his mouth and licked them clean never breaking eye contact with Yuri. "I'm finishing lunch. I'll only be a few minutes." Yuri covered her mouth with her hands shocked at his boldness. Shock quickly gave way to desire and she bit her lip, fighting a lusty shiver creeping up her spine.

"Yes sir." Was all that was said and the intercom went silent. Itachi kissed Yuri one last time. Softer more sensual this time holding her face in his hands tasting herself on his tongue. She pulled back from the kiss dazed and languorously bit her lip.

"Unfortunately kitten," he started lowly, kissing her temple and pushing a stray hair behind her ear. "Our playtime has come to an end. We'll have to continue this later." Yuri gulped as she struggled to regain movement in her body. Putting her leg back underneath her and straightening out her skirt and top. Itachi walked back around the desk and sat, sadistically watching her stumble around like a lion that's spotted the weak gazelle in the herd. He smirked and bit his lip admiring his work and **that** , sent Yuri over the edge. She regained full cognitive function and went from basking in the afterglow to how dare he in two seconds. She frowned and turned toward the switch alway made him giggle. He sat back and watched her leave. "I'll pick you up at 9 kitten," he chuckled out from his desk. All she could do was turn and nod. She ran out the door and smacked right into his father.

"I….am so s-s-sorry Mr. Uchiha. F-Fugaku-shacho-sama. Sir." She bowed awkward and walked around him, head down, trying like mad not to look this man in the eye. After getting around him, she sashayed down the corridor and into an elevator attempting to show some semblance of normality. She pressed her floor and as the elevator went down you could hear her swearing.

Back in his office Itachi sat, seeing images of her clinging to him, writhing in pleasure, flash at the forefront of his memory as he lightly ran his fingers over his lips.

"That must have been a damn good lunch son," his father said as he walked into his office trying ignore the scent of sex in the air. He walked over to his son's desk and sat in one of the chairs that were far too expensive to be in an office building. Itachi had very expensive taste, something he was never too proud to admit.

"It was indeed father but you know I am very particular about what I eat." Itachi said matter of factly and chuckling at the same time. He wiped his hands off with a wet wipe and threw it away, like he really had to clean food off his hands. "What bring you here today father?"

"More of a who than a what today my son." Fugaku said. "Your mother wants to have dinner again. Soon." Itachi leaned back in his rolling chair, hands clasped together and let out a big sigh. "You know your mother Itachi. She wants to make sure you find a suitable young woman to marry and continue on our family name. Not to end up with some girl you eat like take out and get rid of when you're done." Fugaku said sharply.

"As I told you before father. I eat nothing but the best." Itachi snapped back leaning forward in his chair, eyes narrowed and putting his elbows on the desk.

"You're rather protective of this one I see." Fugaku quipped. Itachi cocked his head to the side and pursed his lips. Not saying anything. They stared at each other for a while speaking volumes with just looks. Finally Fugaku stood and fixed himself and said "This weekend then then. If that works for and your," he looked down at him, "Lady friend. Your mother will be very pleased." Itachi stood and shook his father's hand. "Until then son." He said as he turned and walked toward the door. As his hand grabbed the knob he turned back and said, " Oh and son. Maybe go out for lunch next time. The smell tends to linger." Fugaku winked and walked out the door leaving a shocked Itachi at his desk chuckling maniacally.


End file.
